<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pies and Haunting Cries by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988332">Pies and Haunting Cries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters'>Duchess_Of_Dumpsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CottagecoreHermits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Rescue, Cottagecore, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Minor wounds, Shipping, peaceful living</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HEHEHE COTTAGECORE!!! AAAAAAAAAAA<br/>okay slightly more seriously, mumdoc but they live in a peaceful little cottage and doc can bake and mumbo can sing and it's great but some creepy sound wakes Doc late in the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doc/Mumbo, Mumbo/doc, Mumdoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CottagecoreHermits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pies and Haunting Cries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A soft breeze carried through the trees wrapping the clearing, carrying with it the smell of wildflowers and fragrant grasses and mosses that scattered all through the clearing and the wood. Doc smiled to himself as he worked, running a trowel through the soil of the garden bed he was seated before. He set the trowel aside on the stones of the bed before taking the small, painted flower pot in hand and tipping it gently. From there he nestled the sage plant into its new home. The little plant started as seeds sewing when winter had barely let go of the lands. Now after weeks of bright sunlight and careful tending on the windowsill, it was ready to live its best life. Doc patted loose soil in around it, taking care not to put too much strain on the roots of the little plant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc heard the soft squeak of hinges as the window above the flowerbed was opened and he glanced up. He was met by the dark but alluring gaze of Mumbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are, the pie smells about done would you like me to get it?” His mustached boyfriend asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind.” Doc nodded, holding up his dirt coated hands. Mumbo nodded, vanishing from sight and Doc’s heart did the tiniest of disappointed twinges at the loss of such a beautiful visual. The vining flowers wrapping the window seemed almost drab without the other hermit’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc cast his attention back to the bed of herbs, retrieving the trowel and digging a new little hole a bit over from the sage plant. Just as he tipped another plant from its delicately painted pot he heard the soft metallic thud of the pie being set on the windowsill to cool. Doc glanced up, the smell wafting from it was quite fine if he did say so himself, the crust was almost too dark, Mumbo really had caught it just in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He called and he heard a distant humming in reply as Mumbo moved deeper into the cottage. Doc returned to his plant tending but after just a few moments of solitude the cottage door swung open and Mumbo strode out, instrument in hand the bard went and got settled against his favorite log and started to play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc hummed along to the song as Mumbo played and sang. It was a perfect afternoon and Doc couldn’t have been happier. He worked at a meandering pace, in no hurry with Mumbo right there, filling the air with beautiful music. He did though, eventually get all of the little herbs settled snugly in their new home. Even then, he just closed his eyes and swayed with the song until it reached its end. Only then did he finally stand and walk over to Mumbo as the bard started another song, leaning down to place a feather-light kiss on the bard’s cheek. Mumbo didn’t miss a note but his expression softened and he cast a half-lidded look at Doc, one that made his heart do a little flutter in his chest. It was amazing how, even after all this time, the bard could still send Doc’s heart soaring with little more than a smile and a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To think, a chance meeting in a tavern would have changed his life so drastically. From a lonely, wandering sword for hire to a contented hermit deep in the woods. So many battles, so many roads, so many faces, and it was all a tired blur up until he walked into that room bathed in gold light. The smell of roast meat and ale permeating the air, the sound of feet stomping in time with a lively song, and that beautiful mustached man right at the center of it. The way he’d moved, the way he’d sung, and that smooth smile as his eyes had met Doc's… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc’s fate had been sealed from that very moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to say something but was distracted when a droplet of rain struck Mumbo’s face. Quickly Doc reached a hand out to his lover, which Mumbo accepted and Doc hauled the bard to his feet. Mumbo leaned forward and cradled the instrument to his chest, not willing to let it get wet as more rain started lazily falling from the sky. Doc crossed through the small living space, passing a shelf overfilled with books and rounding the old wooden kitchen table. He reached out on the sill and pulled the pie inside, setting it carefully on the counter before closing the window tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I suppose it was about time for dinner anyway.” Mumbo called from where he was knelt on their bed, closing the window over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Mumbo mentioned it, he was quite hungry. Doc moved to start pulling ingredients for stew out of their various baskets and bins. Soon his beloved joined him, peeling vegetables and humming a peaceful tune. They worked well together… when they weren’t distracting one another with sneaky soft kisses and sweet nothings. Rain continued to fall outside, beating against the weathered old glass of the windows with increasing ferocity but neither minded. They were warm and dry within the cottage and they had one another, that was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, once the food was cooked, they each sat down with a bowl of stew, some bread Doc had baked the day before, and plates of pie. They spoke of whatever came to their minds, of the books they’d been reading, of the birds singing outside their window earlier that day. Honestly, they could have spoken of anything at all and Doc would have been perfectly happy. He loved to hear Mumbo’s voice, loved to hold his attention and watch the way his eyes twinkled when he told any tale new or old. Doc’s heart just bathed in a soft warmth whenever Mumbo was there, whenever their attention was focused on one another. Doc wouldn’t trade this for the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not when he had his whole world sitting right there before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Empty dishes were rinsed and left in the sink as a tomorrow sort of problem. Then the two settled back down at the table with cups of tea and a game of cards. They were both good at the game of RedStone so it was always a challenging and engaging time. Doc absolutely reveled in it, playing the best game he could and being happy, win or lose. As they played in the soft lantern light, the storm outside raged on. Doc was a little concerned for his garden but the eaves of the roof should protect the new plants from the worst of the downpour. Still, he’d be mindful to check them first thing in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several games Doc noticed Mumbo yawning more often than not so he called their current game the last for the night. Mumbo chuckled, not arguing but rather leaning across the table to catch Doc’s lips in a teasing kiss. A kiss that ended sooner than Doc would have liked so when Mumbo cast him a wink and stood, Doc was quick to follow. Doc caught Mumbo’s hand in his as he rounded the table, pulling the other man in for a kiss. Mumbo wrapped his arms around Doc slowly, pressing his fingers almost roughly as he drew his hands along and up Doc’s back. He couldn’t help but groan softly into the kiss as the bard expertly kneaded away the knots in Doc’s back. One step, then another, then another, slow like a dance as they chased each other’s lips and soon they were stumbling into the bed itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed was just large enough for both of their tall selves. It was tucked tightly against three walls, a window looking over the long side of the bed. It was like an oversized window seat and the best reading nook anyone could dream of. It was a comfortable bed, with enough blankets and quilts that snuggling in cozily was like a dream in and of itself. Doc held Mumbo close, kissing up his neck before lightly nipping his ear as they settled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was entirely too easy to completely lose track of time itself as their attention was so fully on each other but eventually, sleep did come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doc was woken suddenly, at first he wasn’t quite sure by what. Mumbo was still snuggled up with him, their legs entangled, Doc’s arm around Mumbo’s shoulders, he’d had his face buried in Mumbo’s hair. He blinked slowly, staring out the window. It was still raining but it had slowed. He glanced back at Mumbo, but his lover was out cold. Doc took a deep breath, trying to chase the unease from his shoulders when he heard what must have woken him. An unsettling, inhuman but desperate cry. It was just barely heard over the storm itself but it was so stark a contrast that it sent an unsettled chill up Doc’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Mumbo remained undisturbed but there was no getting back to sleep now. Carefully Doc extracted himself from the bed. He slipped on his boots, slipped on a woolen coat, and made his way outside. He heard the sound again, echoing through the woods but with a clear direction of origin. Jaw set, he started that way. He left the garden and its neatly kept area behind, crossing deep into the woods, over patches of grass and moss alike. The ground was slick and the rain was still drizzling down so he had to pick his way carefully. He heard the eerie sound once again, weaker this time though, despite him being closer. He didn’t like that, and quickened his pace. Once again he heard the cry, weaker still, half garbled as if it’d been interrupted by a face full of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strangest part was, he was certain it was right nearby, it sounded close, almost underfoot. He took another careful step, but not careful enough. Old roots snapped and gave way and Doc fell. He dropped into a narrow space, a place where soil had steadily washed and worn away by a persistent stream. The mud was thick and sticky, he could tell if he tried to stand he’d sink in. He’d hit the shallow brook hard and dead roots had done nothing to soften the blow, if anything they’d made things worse. His leg seared in pain. He grunted against the pain but his focus quickly shifted when he heard that strangled cry again, desperate and weak. Whatever pitiful animal had gotten caught down here was close. He lifted as much of his body as he dared and moved towards it. It was dark but his eyes had long since adjusted as much as they could. He could see a bramble caught in the water, something tangled in it. He reached for it and sure enough felt fur. Quickly he lifted the animal enough to get its head above the water, but when he tried to lift it free he realized it was half-buried in the mud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It let out another pitiful, frightened cry and he couldn’t tell what it was. Between the darkness and the mud. It was either a young cat or a young fox, whatever it was the critter was small. Carefully he adjusted his knees in the mud, shifting his body just enough to block most of the icy stream and redirect it around them. He kept a careful hold on the animal with one hand and started digging away the mud with the other. He worked steadily and spoke softly, soothingly at the poor animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, the Doctor is in. You’re going to be okay little friend.” He said, repeating much the same over and over as he worked. Finally, the little animal was free and he focused on carefully untangling the uprooted bramble from its fur. As soon as it came free he tucked it within the folds of his jacket, holding it close and trying desperately to share a bit of warmth with the soaked, muddy creature. He turned his attention up after that, looking for a way out. He was very careful as he made his way upstream, grabbing hold of old roots and pulling himself along, careful not to let himself sink into the mud as his new friend had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed hold of a particularly heavy root near where he fell through and started climbing, careful not to squish his new companion despite the burning pain that crawled through his leg. With more determination than most would have he pulled himself back up onto solid ground. He leaned heavily against a tree, taking a moment to catch his breath and peek into his coat. He rested a hand on the little animal within, it was breathing roughly, shivering. He needed to get it home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving his own discomfort aside he pulled himself back to his feet. Then almost toppled right back over as sharp pains ran through his leg, dizzying him. Luckily he was still mostly leaned against the tree. He took a deep breath and then started hobbling his way back towards the cottage. The limp he now had was very bad, he could barely stay balanced at all, the leg not wanting to hold any weight and he had to pull himself along by taking a long stride on his good leg and then catching the next tree. He stumbled more than once on the slick, uneven forest floor but he was ever careful and mindful of his charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he reached the clearing where his and Mumbo’s cottage sat, he pushed away from the trees and hobbled his way towards the door. He had to put all his weight on one leg, leaving him mostly shuffling with intermittent dizzying pains shooting through him each time he moved his wounded leg. Finally though, finally… He reached the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the ruckus of the door when he stumbled in and slammed it against the wall. The clatter of a chair as he toppled it on his way past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my word!” Mumbo cried from the bed, startled awake by the sudden clamor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Doc grunted as he hobbled over to the sink. Quickly he got a warm basin of water filled and set on the counter. Only then did he retrieve the small animal from his coat. As he did that Mumbo got the lights on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh goodness, Doc, you’re bleeding.” Mumbo fretted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll live.” Doc said firmly, his focus on getting the mud cleaned out of the little critter’s fur. As he washed the mud away and the room was flooded with light he was able to see it was a small black kitten. The poor little feline let out a miserable sound but didn’t fight the bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so but-” Mumbo started to protest but his words died out when the mustached minstrel must have noticed the cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc didn’t look up when he felt Mumbo’s hand on his arm as his lover peeked around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get a towel.” Mumbo said then hurried over to the place they were kept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc only nodded, focusing on getting all the mud off the kitten and checking it over for wounds or other injuries. Luckily, the little feline seemed unharmed. He lifted the shivering kitten and settled it into Mumbo’s waiting grasp with the towel. Quickly the kitten’s fur got another scrub with the dry towel before being switched for another to swaddle the kitten in. With the kitten cared for the events of the night started to rapidly catch up with Doc and he hobbled over to the still-standing chair to drop into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo followed him over, gently placing the kitten in his arms before kneeling to look Doc’s leg over. Doc grunted in pain as Mumbo prodded it but otherwise didn’t complain- and didn’t look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is pretty bad… I can patch you up for tonight but you’re going to go see the doctor first thing tomorrow.” Mumbo said firmly, looking up at him. Doc just tiredly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Mumbo stood and headed to the counter to get the first aid supplies. Soon after Doc’s leg was bandaged up and Mumbo helped him out of his muddy clothes then to the bed. He was more than a little relieved to return to the comfort of it, he didn’t argue when Mumbo slipped some extra blankets, folded, under Doc’s leg to elevate it. He smiled when the kitten wiggled its way out of the towel to trot over and curl up against Doc’s neck. It purred lowly, resting its head just under Doc’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbo chuckled, reaching over to gently pet the kitten, he seemed to approve of it and Doc was glad, after all he went through to rescue the little guy, he wouldn’t want to have to give the kitten away. Doc drifted off to sleep not long after, exhausted but fulfilled. He was more than looking forward to life ahead of him with his and Mumbo’s new feline companion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>